


jason todd drabbles

by jtodd



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: might write abt more characters, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtodd/pseuds/jtodd
Summary: mainly drabbles for jason todd, may include other characters idk





	jason todd drabbles

Jason’s not one to initiate skinship, nor has he been the one to give you signals to make the first move. However on nights like this, when patrol took longer than he thought, he doesn’t really think much about wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his face in the crook of your neck. He murmurs something as you two rest against the couch in your apartment but it’s lost against your skin. You hum as you take one of Jason’s hands and intertwine your fingers, feeling the steady thump of his heartbeat as you relax against his chest. He moves his head away from your neck and gently squeezes your hand, lazily bringing it up to meet his lips.

“You’re so,” he presses his lips against each knuckle, “pretty, beautiful, amazing.”

You chuckle, eyes closing as Jason’s fingers on his free hand start tapping against the exposed skin on your side.

“You’re not half bad either,” you feel his chest shake in reply, “though not when you’re bleeding on the couch.”

You feel him smile against your hand, still pressing chaste kisses against each knuckle.

“Thank you, I’ll try not to bleed all over the couch,” he says dryly.

You hum, nodding in approval.

“I’ll bleed all over the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> im in my feelings with jason and i want to die


End file.
